Can You Feel Me Now?
by Iamwiththewolf
Summary: Jasper teaches Jacob how to handle the newborns. Oh, well, and then... Jasper x Jacob SLASH


Can You Feel Me … Now?

**WARNING**: Jasper x Jacob SLASH!

I'm quite sorry for that. But someone had to do it. And you should be glad it was me because I write rather tame and tasteful slash, I think. - Oh, dear, the very moment I published this, I realized that someone else has done a JasperxJacob story before me. So I won't claim I'm the first one doing this. How could I have missed that one before? - I've just read the other one. And, yay! I'm still the first one writing some actual slash. hehe.

Set in Eclipse. Jasper's POV.

* * *

I could smell him minutes before he reached the clearing. 

"I'm here," he announced as if I hadn't realized that by now.

He was at least civil enough to appear in his human form.

"Ready for instructions?"

Jacob Black nodded. The wolfboy had appeared alone. The rest of his pack not that eager on meeting our kind, I guessed. The fewer, the better. This one's smell was already barely tolerable. And then his emotions. His uncontrolled emotions, they made me unsteady for a second.

"Last time I taught you how to attack a newborn. This time you'll learn how to defend yourself."

I could feel a wave of arrogance coming from the kid.

"Don't be too self-assured. You're not indestructible." I warned him.

He only smirked at me. "I know I can handle a leech."

"Wanna give it a try?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Then phase and let's get started."

"Oh, but don't get mad at me if I'll _accidentally_ kill you," he grinned.

These wolves were irresponsible, like wild children. They were looking at this whole issue as a kind of game, as some sort of childish entertainment. They had never known real life-threatening danger, never seen the horrors of war.

"I won't. Now come on."

I could feel his anger rising when he phased. I turned my gaze from him, not too eager to be witness to this rather appalling metamorphosis.

He let out a low snarl, indicating that he was ready.

I turned and looked at the giant russet wolf in front of me. I looked straight into his dark beastly eyes. There was so much anger in them, so much fierceness, so much uncontrolled wildness. Yet, there was also a burning wild passion in them, paired with joy, excitement and furious anticipation. So many diverse and unchecked emotions were radiating from this one creature. It was overwhelming for a moment. Yet, I easily composed myself. I decided not to use my powers on him. I wanted to imitate a newborn. So I only had to rely on my physical strength.

My first attack, he parried easily. The same with the second. But those were only to probe him. His confidence increased, together with a feeling of amusement. He was enjoying this far too much I could tell.

I sprang at his side and managed to land a severe blow, making him unsteady for a moment. He growled fiercely, his rage increasing.

I launched again, this time attacking his back but he shook me off after some struggling. When he was preparing for a counter attack, his anger grew so furious, so intense, filling me too and thus enabling me to surprise him by attacking directly from the front, using my vampire strength to turn the giant wolf over, crushing him to the ground with a thud. By then I was being on top of him fighting with his claws. The hatred, the rage was burning inside me as the huge wolf moved violently under me, desperately hitting his paws at me to get me off of him. The fury was still increasing. I feared of losing control, myself being overcome by his rage.

I had to do something against that. I started sending out soothing waves of comfort. For a while he kept on struggling. Then the anger vanished, slowly, gradually, completely. The wolf beneath me phased back into his human form.

Now I was sitting on top of this naked young man, holding both his hands firmly to the ground, making it impossible for him to move.

His bare chest was heaving excitedly. He was panting. His dark eyes shot irritated glances at me. Sweat was on his brow. Glittering sweat covered his whole naked body.

I had managed to sooth away the destructive anger. Yet he was still full of these wild emotions which were not easy for me to sort out or deal with. Obviously conscious of my messing around with his feelings, he flashed his teeth and snarled at me. There was still this deeply rooted hatred, this destructive force. Yet, there was also fear and bravery, selfishness, pride and recklessness, passion, sympathy, worry, and so much more. How could these werewolves live with all these uncontrollable and conflicting emotions, I wondered. It was too much, too confusing. I had to focus on one emotion to keep sane.

I randomly chose one that was easy to sort out and easy to control, I thought. It was a feeling of which this wolfboy was overwhelmingly full.

Lust.

He was still fighting and I secured both his arms with my left hand over his head in a firm grip. Nonetheless, he tried to move beneath me, shift his body away, but he soon gave up as my whole body weight was pressing him down. He became calmer. He stared at me with those wide dark eyes, reminding me of a deer the moment it detects its predator.

He gasped.

With my free hand I touched his heaving chest which made him start that very instant. Yet my icy hand kept wandering aimlessly over his fiery skin. The touch was not burning but soothing. My palm rested where his heart was beating rapidly underneath his firm muscles. His strong heart kept on beating wildly, pushing the fluid of life through his system, filling his whole body with that vivid liquid. Blood. I could smell it.

I leaned closer.

My hand was running up his broad muscular chest, his sensitive collarbone, touching his neck tentatively, before my fingers knotted through his silky black hair at the back of his head. He gasped as I leaned even closer. Our faces were only inches away now, our breaths mingling, his pupils widening, his mouth trembling, a sweet moisture on his full lips.

He was panting and I felt _him_ rise beneath me. He let out a suppressed moan.

My hand let loose of his soft hair. It moved towards his face, again touching his sensitive neck. I could feel the blood rushing through the veins underneath the hot and smooth skin. My fingers traced along his jawline. My hand cupped his face more fiercely than gently. His eyes seemed to widen even more and I could feel his arousing, intensely.

My thumb stroke along his cheekbone slowly, my cold touch only fueling his fire even more. His features were perfect, though only human. They were so full of life. Of blood.

I took in his scent. It was appalling and alluring at the same time. The wolf smell disgusted me, but the human aroma of life, of blood, drew me even closer.

My thumb gently and slowly brushed along his luscious lower lip. With a silent moan he opened his mouth for me and I entered my thumb, surprising him at first as he tried to move away his head. Yet, my grip was too firm, too strong. My thumb forced its way into his mouth. Soon I was hard as well.

After a moment of hesitation his tongue welcomed my thumb and fought with it as it pressed its way even further down.

I could feel the urge increasing. The need growing. Not sure whose it was.

Then he suddenly bit on my thumb. An angry hiss escaped my teeth. When I pulled out my thumb swiftly, there was a grin on his lips.

I hissed again, grabbed his chin firmly and pressed his head violently to the ground. His eyes were alluringly widened once more with fear. I leaned even closer. My lips only but brushed the moisture on his.

Yet, I turned his head forcefully in an abrupt motion to one side and touched again, this time with my hungry lips, his neck, his throat, the heat of his sensitive skin.

His panting increased.

And his scent, his human scent dazed my senses. I inhaled deeply. My tongue was tracing along his smooth skin beneath which the aorta was pulsating temptingly. I groaned in excitement as he vainly started fighting under my body, only increasing his arousal and mine. I opened my mouth again, pressed my lips, pressed my teeth to his soft skin. –

"Jasper!" a voice yelled.

And the instant I released my hold of him only lightly, the boy sprang away from under me, phasing in that very second, and ran away, groaning.

I turned very slowly, knowing whose voice had interrupted me, had brought me back to my senses.

I couldn't speak. My emotions were still in turmoil. I was wondering what he had seen, what he had read. Yet, I feared some things were still visible to the plain eye.

He looked at me, accusingly, appalled, but he did not utter a word.

* * *

**That's it. Rather chaste, huh? And now you've read it, you can as well leave a review!**


End file.
